Night of Champions
by BornToWin12
Summary: This is Slash. Sheamus/Cesaro. Their Night of Champions match inspired me to write this.


Sheamus walked towards his locker room after a very physical match against his rival Cesaro. When he got backstage after the match a lot of people congratulated him for his successful title defense. Thinking about it brought a smile to his lips.

He had to admit that the Swiss was quite a challenge, but he knew he could beat him. He wouldn't let anyone take his United States Championship. This title meant a lot to him. It represented the country that gave him this huge opportunity, the opportunity to fulfill his dream.

He finally reached his locker room. He opened the door and went in then he locked it behind him. What he really wanted right now was a hot shower and maybe a pint later.

Suddenly he was shoved face first against the wall. His head hit the wall and he felt a bit dizzy.

"That title was MINE!" his head cleared and he realized that the one who had pushed him against the wall was his rival. He must have come in before him.

"Cesaro? What the hell are ye doing?" Cesaro growled next to his ear.

"You don't deserve this title. Everybody wanted ME to win! You are nothing!" That hurt a bit, it wasn't true. He works hard and deserved the title.

"Mad that ye lost fella?" he chuckled and Cesaro took his left arm and twisted it behind his back. It hurt, that was the arm he injured a year ago and it was still a bit sensitive.

"Keep mocking me and I'll break your arm…Fella" he growled next to Sheamus's ear.

"Ye are insane, let me go Cesaro ye are hurting me shoulder!" he squirmed trying to escape this position, but it just made Cesaro laugh and his shoulder hurt more.

"You aren't going anywhere. I have other plans for you" he let out a dark chuckle that made Sheamus feel uncomfortable. He had to find a way to free his arm so he could beat the crap out of Cesaro.

"Look fella, let me go and I promise ye I won't hurt ye" Cesaro let out a loud laugh.

"You think you can hurt me, really? Let me remind you that I'm as strong as you and you are in a bad position right now" that was true. Sheamus cursed out loud when Cesaro twisted his arm more.

"Fuck stop it! Let go of me arm now!" Cesaro was amused. He was totally in control here and he loved it.

"Shut up bitch!" He slapped the back of Sheamus's head with his free hand.

"Don't call me that" he said in a low and angry voice.

"Call you what a bitch? But you are one" He run his hand down Sheamus's back. He moved closer to whisper to the redhead's ear, his chest touching the other man's pale back.

"And when I'm done with you…you will be MY bitch" He bit on his ear gently and his hand moved to squeeze his ass lightly making the pale ginger gasp. So that's what his rival wanted from him. He was starting to panic. Cesaro sensed his panic as his whole body tensed. He placed a soft kiss behind his ear and whispered to him.

"If you don't want this I'll just leave and we will forget this ever happened." Sheamus relaxed at his words. So he had a choice. That was a huge relief.

Maybe doing it wouldn't be so bad. It had been a while since he let someone fuck him and Cesaro was the perfect fella to do it, he was strong, sexy and he would surely love to let him pound his arse.

Everyone assumed that because he was big and strong he always topped, but that wasn't entirely true, there were times he wanted let someone else be in charge. He loved submitting to guys like Cesaro, a smirked formed on his lips thinking about all the hot things he could do to him.

"I'm nobody's bitch and I certainly won't be yers" If Cesaro wanted to play he would play along. The Swiss smirked, inside he was glad that Sheamus didn't say no. That would have been embarrassing and it would make things awkward between them.

"We will see about that…fella" he grabbed a handful of red hair and tilted Sheamus's head to expose his pale neck then he started leaving kisses and little bites all over it.

He let go of the red hair and he slid his now free hand in Sheamus's wrestling trunks to take a hold of his cock to stroke it slowly. Sheamus moaned at the sensation and thrust into Cesaro's hand. His cock was hardening and he was still wearing his trunks which made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Tell me Sheamus are you going to be a good boy if I let go of your arm?" Sheamus nodded.

"Yes, I promise I won't beat the crap out of ye" Cesaro scoffed then he removed his hand from Sheamus's trunks and let go of his arm. Sheamus groaned in pain as he moved his now free arm and Cesaro massaged it to ease the pain. Sheamus didn't expect that, but thought it was cute.

When he was done he turned the redhead around and pushed him against the wall again. Sheamus gasped as the Swiss slapped him hard like he did during their match then he grabbed his neck firmly.

"You like it when I slap you, don't you?" Sheamus slowly nodded and Cesaro gave him a hungry and rough kiss pushing his tongue in his mouth aggressively. Sheamus moaned and let the Swiss take control of the kiss. Cesaro bit Sheamus's bottom lip gently before pulling away.

"I had a clue that you were a kinky boy, but I wasn't entirely sure until that moment, when I hit you and you begged for more. I liked it so much." He slapped Sheamus again.

"Do it! Beg me for more!" Sheamus moaned.

"More, please fella slap me again like ye did in our match" Cesaro chuckled then slapped him again and again.

"Oh you remember that? When you were on your knees and I slapped you over and over again. Mmmm I loved it. You looked so hot" he kissed Sheamus's neck again taking the pale skin between his teeth and pulling it lightly then he sucked on it. Sheamus's was breathing heavily through parted lips, his cock was rock hard and he wanted Cesaro to just pin him down and fuck him hard. The Swiss pulled away admiring the nice mark he left on the pale neck and looked at his prey possessively.

"Get on your knees slut!" He grabbed the Irishman by the hair and pushed him to his knees then he took off his wrestling trunks to reveal his big hardening cock. Sheamus's eyes widened, Cesaro looked big and he wasn't even fully hard.

"Don't look at it bitch suck it!" The Irishman hesitantly took a hold of Cesaro's cock with his pale hand and stroked it a few times to make it harder, but the Swiss slapped him.

"I told you to suck it didn't i?" Sheamus nodded and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Cesaro" He felt another hard slap to his face.

"Don't even use my name filthy slut! Call me sir!I deserve that!" Sheamus loved the abuse and he surely loved the way Cesaro was talking to him. It was so disrespectful, but at the same time so hot.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry" He said and took the hard member between his lips sucking on the head and then slowly taking it in his mouth. Cesaro was growing impatient and after grabbing a handful of ginger hair, he thrust his hips to push his cock deep in Sheamu's throat. The redhead made a chocking sound and Cesaro pulled out of his mouth moaning.

"That's a good boy!" he praised him while patting his head, Sheamus was still coughing a bit.

"Thank…ye…sir" His voice was hoarse. Cesaro gave him a small smile and stroked his cheek.

"Will you do it again for me?" he nodded slowly.

"Good. Do it then!" The Irishman took the hard cock in his mouth and Cesaro thrust his hips forward again. Sheamus repeated that chocking sound as Cesaro's cock hit the back of his throat, but this time Cesaro didn't pull out.

He grabbed Sheamus's head to keep him from moving and kept his cock in his throat until he felt the Irishman squirm and trying to push him away because he really needed to breathe then he released his head and pulled out with a loud moan.

Sheamus was coughing trying to catch his breath and saliva was dripping down his chin. Cesaro looked around then he grabbed a towel that was on a nearby bench and threw it in Sheamus's face.

"Wipe your face you are disgusting and keep the towel we aren't done yet" Sheamus nodded then took the towel and wiped the saliva from his face.

Others would feel terrible by the kind of treatment Cesaro was giving him, but not him. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the rough treatment, the abuse and all the degrading things Cesaro was telling him made his cock painfully hard.

"Good now open again" Cesaro grabbed his hair to tilt his head back and he opened his mouth looking at the Swiss expectantly. Cesaro pushed his cock in his mouth once again and started fucking his throat hard. He gagged a few times and saliva was dripping down his chin again, but he loved it, he started moaning which send delightful vibrations to Cesaro's cock.

"Fuck! Your mouth feels so good. Mmmmm you are such a good bitch Sheamus" He kept moaning while Cesaro kept fucking his throat. He closed his eyes enjoying the big hard member in his mouth.

"Open your eyes. I want to look at them while I'm fucking your pretty mouth" Sheamus opened his blue eyes and looked in Cesaro's brown ones.

"That's it, good boy. Fuck I'm close!" he was going faster now and was mumbling things in a language that Sheamus couldn't understand, soon he came hard inside the Irishman's throat. Sheamus swallowed all his cum and licked Cesaro's cock clean before the other man removed it from his mouth. Cesaro stroked the sweaty red hair and smiled.

"Don't worry the fun isn't over yet. I am going to get into that big muscular ass, but before I do I'm going to play with you while recovering" Sheamus nodded then cleared his throat.

"Yes sir. Thank ye" his voice still sounded a bit hoarse.

"You are such a good bitch. You are definitely into this" Sheamus nodded as Cesaro petted his hair. He loved it.

"Yes sir. I like some things that other fellas aren't comfortable with" Cesaro nodded with a chuckle.

"I know how you feel. I like some things that others can't handle, but you can. You enjoyed chocking on my dick, didn't you?" Sheamus nodded and smirked.

"I loved chocking on yer dick…sir" Cesaro laughed and petted his hair again. His hair was sweaty, but soft and he loved touching it.

"Good. Before I begin I want you to know that if something is too much for you just tell me to stop and I will, I want you to enjoy this too ok?" Sheamus nodded.

"Yes sir" Cesaro smiled and kneeled down so he could kiss his neck again then he took the towel he was holding to wipe his face.

"That's much better" he kissed the redhead deeply, this one wasn't rough, it was slow and passionate. It was a kiss Sheamus never expected to get from Cesaro. After a while the Swiss pulled back.

"I've always wanted to do things to you. Sometimes during our matches I couldn't even hold myself" Sheamus smiled.

"Yeah I've noticed it. Don't worry I like ye too" He winked. The Swiss smiled and pecked him on the lips then he stood up.

"Get your ass up whore!" Sheamus stood up and looked at him expectantly waiting for his next move.

"Good…Now I want you to face the wall, put your hands on it and spread your legs wide" Sheamus nodded and did as he was told. The position he was in made his lovely pale ass stick out and Cesaro smirked admiring it. It was round, muscular and looked firm. 'Nice' he thought.

He went closer to the redhead and ran his hands down his back then he grabbed his hips tightly, his fingers digging at the pale skin. Sheamus felt the Swiss pulling down his wrestling trunks and he helped him remove them completely.

"Good boy, I didn't even have to tell you to do that" he petted the red hair and grabbed the pale ass with his free hand. Yes it was nice and firm.

Sheamus's breathing quickened and he closed his eyes parting his lips. He moaned loudly when Cesaro's hand left his hair and went around his hard cock to stroke it.

"Mmmm you like that Sheamus?" Sheamus couldn't speak, the hand around his dick was driving him insane with lust and he was rock hard. He jumped slightly when he felt a hard slap on his ass.

"I asked you something bitch! When I ask you something I want you to answer it!" He slapped his ass cheek again harder which earned him a moan from the pale man. It stung a little, but it felt so good.

"Yes sir…I-I'm…sorry" he was definitely out of breath, his legs were shaking and the lust was clouding his mind.

Cesaro let go of his cock and used both his hands to slap his cheeks hard. The Irishman let out a loud moan.

"More…P-please" Cesaro laughed. He was wondering why he waited that long to do this to Sheamus. He had a huge crush on the Celtic Warrior. He never did something about it, but after his match with him the sexual tension was too much. He had to do something about it or he would go insane.

"You love this don't you… because I love doing it to you" he slapped the pale cheeks again and again until they turned red then he stopped to let Sheamus rest a bit.

"You are definitely the best bitch in the world" He kissed the abused cheeks and spread them to reveal his tight hole.

"Mmm nice, I bet you are tight. When was the last time you had a cock in there?" Sheamus tried to calm his breathing so he could answer the question.

"It's been a while…A year and a half I think" Cesaro nodded and stroked the pale cheek then he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You have a nice ass. Tell me, who was the last one that fucked you?" Sheamus sighed.

"Randy" He said and Cesaro shook his head. Of course it was him.

"I knew it! You don't seem happy about it" Sheamus sighed again.

"The things he likes are too much even for me. We chose to be just friends. It just didn't work out for us. He is with Johnny boy now and they both look happy and satisfied with their relationship" Cesaro nodded. He thought that Sheamus sounded a bit lonely.

"I'm sure you will find someone too" he said. The truth was that he wanted to be that someone. He stroked his pale thigh in a soothing way which made Sheamus smile.

"Maybe" Cesaro kissed his shoulder then slapped his ass.

"Now back to our business" He sucked on his finger and used it to slowly tease the redhead's hole which earned him a low moan from him then he used his hands to spread the pale cheeks and buried his face between them.

Sheamus gasped as he felt Cesaro's wet tongue teasing his entrance. No one ever did that to him before. Cesaro moaned while pushing his tongue inside him. He could feel that he was tight, he loved the thought of having his cock inside this tight ass. He kept teasing Sheamus with his tongue loving the low moans the pale man was giving him. Sheamus couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Cesaro's big and hard dick inside him now.

"F-Fuck me…please…I can't take it anymore…I want it" he finally said, his voice shaking with need. Cesaro pulled back and gave him a slap on his ass.

"Really you want me now? You are really tight, it will hurt" Sheamus shook his head quickly.

"I don't care, I can handle it" Cesaro laughed then he spread Sheamus's cheeks and lined his cock with his entrance teasing it with the head. The redhead pushed his ass back to get more, but Cesaro slapped it.  
>"Wait! Don't be impatient" Sheamus was indeed impatient. He wanted to be fucked right now!<p>

"Please fuck me, please I'll do anything!" Cesaro laughed.

"Do you have any lube? I don't want to hurt you…too much" Sheamus nodded.

"In me bag over there" He pointed to a black bag on the bench. Cesaro moved to get the lube Sheamus mentioned. He took it and lubed his cock and the redhead's entrance then he resumed his previous position. He teased Sheamus's entrance with the tip of his cock then he put his palm over his mouth and pushed his entire length inside him in one move.

Sheamus screamed in pain as he felt the huge cock entering his tight ass, but the sound was muffled by Cesaro's hand on his lips. He took deep breaths trying to ease the pain. Cesaro removed his hand from his mouth and stroked his side soothingly, placing kisses on his shoulder and neck to relax him. He had a choice, to go slow or enter him at once. He chose the latter because he thought it would hurt him less.

"Are you ok?" he whispered after a while because the ginger was too quiet.

"…I'm fine" Cesaro kissed behind his ear and started placing kisses on his shoulder and neck. His hand travelled down to the Irishman's cock to stroke it. Sheamus couldn't feel any pain now, only pleasure as Cesaro's skilled hand brought it to him.

"Ye can move, it doesn't hurt anymore" Cesaro smiled against his neck.

"You have been such a good boy Sheamus and now I'm going to make you feel really good because deep inside I'm a good person" He heard the redhead chuckle and he starting moving his hips to thrust in and out of him slowly. It felt amazing, but the slow pace was torturing him. He wanted it hard and fast.

"Please faster, I want ye to fuck me hard" Cesaro moaned as he picked up the pace fucking him harder. The redhead groaned in pleasure, but he wanted the Swiss to be rougher. He felt that he was holding back.

"You are incredibly tight mmmm you feel so good" He put his hand firmly around Sheamus's neck and started thrusting as fast and hard as he could, the sound of skin slapping against skin made him want to explode. When he felt close to his release he pulled out and Sheamus groaned in disappointment and frustration, he wanted to cum.

"I want you to lie on the floor" Sheamus nodded and obeyed.

He lay on the flood and waited for Cesaro who spread his pale legs and kneeled between them leaning over him. He liked this position more because his legs were shaking while he was standing and he was thankful that the Swiss told him to lie on the floor.

"You are sexy wearing only your boots and knee pads" Sheamus chuckled at the comment.

"Thank ye. Ye are sexy no matter what ye're wearing" Cesaro smiled and kissed him slipping his tongue in his mouth then he pulled back and started biting his neck gently. He loved that pale neck, he wanted to leave marks all over it.

His hand travelled down to grab one pale thigh and the other hand took a hold of his cock to push it inside him slowly. He found no resistance this time. Sheamus moaned loudly closing his eyes and parting his lips.

He grabbed Sheamus's hips tightly and fucked him roughly not holding back like the ginger wanted.

"Fuck! Make me cum please Cesaro" The Swiss growled and used all his strength to pound him hard. Sheamus took a hold of his cock and Cesaro slapped his hand.

"You can't touch yourself. No need for that. I will make you cum" Sheamus growled and grabbed Cesaro's shoulders to pull him closer. The Swiss was fucking him in an animalistic way and he loved every second of it.

Cesaro moved his hips a bit to find Sheamus's special spot that will make him scream. He felt satisfied when he finally hit it and Sheamus gasped and bit on his shoulder. He kept hitting that spot inside him and the Irishman knew that it would be over soon.

Sheamus was louder and Cesaro knew he was close to his release. After a few more thrusts Sheamus let out a loud growl and came hard, his cum covering his and Cesaro's abs.

Feeling Sheamus's inner muscles tightening around his cock pushed him over the edge. He came hard inside him and after a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of him, both men panting and trying to catch their breath.

After a while Sheamus felt Cesaro kissing his neck and he sighed tilting his head to give him better access. After a few more kisses Cesaro moved his head to look at him.

"That was the best sex I've ever had in my life" Sheamus chuckled.

"I have to agree with ye. Ye are as crazy as I am. We should do it again sometime fella" Cesaro nodded giving him a soft kiss then he pulled out and helped him stand up.

"I didn't mean what I said" Sheamus looked at him confused.

"When I said that you didn't deserve the title and that you are nothing…I didn't mean it…I respect you more than I want to admit" He walked closer and stroked the other man's cheek with his thumb. Sheamus just smiled.

"Thank ye Cesaro. This means a lot to me. The respect is mutual" Cesaro smiled and kissed his lips, putting his arms around him to pull him closer, their bodies touching. Sheamus was the one that forced his tongue in his mouth this time and his hands squeezed the other man's ass lightly. When they pulled back the redhead smirked.

"Thank ye for the amazing sex and I'm definitely going to pay ye back fella" Cesaro smiled mischievously.

"Good I'm looking forward to it…fella" Sheamus smiled.

"Wanna shower with me?" Cesaro thought about it for a second.

"Sure, but I can't go another round right now sorry" Sheamus chuckled and took his hand in his.

"Don't worry. We will just shower. I promise ye that" They both got rid of their boots and knee pads and went in the shower.

After the shower they promised to each other that they will do this again and Cesaro left.

Sheamus got dressed lazily, took his things and left. He was looking forward to his next meeting with Cesaro. He already missed him.

**Read and review.I apologise for any mistakes.**


End file.
